What am I?
by knightshade114
Summary: Shade, Harry, and the gang must defeat Voldemort and save the Wizarding World, or is it Voldemort they have to worry about? Who's Shade's real parents and why did they leave him with a Muggle? Sorry if the Summary sucks, the story is better! Rated M for gore and violence
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I decided to write another fanfic, yay! i don't really know but yea, this will be depressing so be careful, thanks! also, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the small pieces I put in.**

There was a lone figure staggering down the street under lamp lights in the middle of the night, it was fall. If we look closer, we realize it is a boy that looks to be the age of seven. He had shaggy black hair that went just past his shoulders and molten silver eyes with hints of electric green. He wore dark blue flare jeans with a dark gray short sleeved shirt paired with dark gray sneakers. He wobbled down the street, he was covered with bruises and welts on his back and chest.

He slowly walked towards a small shack of a house, it had dark black walls that were covered in mold and the paint was chipping. The yard grass was yellow and dead while the front door was open slightly and tilted to the side. The porch had an old pair of tables and chairs which were black with mold. As the small boy walked up the stairs, he winced as he heard a bottle smash against the wall. "SHADE! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU USELESS BOY?!" a voice cried out from inside the house.

Shade, who we now know is the young boy, whimpered and dashed quietly and quickly up the stairs, shutting his door quietly before grabbing a small bag from his closet. He packed it with all of his clothes, a few toys that he made, his toothbrush, and flipped over a loose board in his room where he kept his stolen money that he took from his father. After packing all of these things, he waited quietly up in his room until his father fell asleep, then when he was asleep, he slowly walked down the stairs, sneaking into the kitchen to grab some food along with the rest of his dad's money, he wasn't coming back here ever again.

As Shade walked towards the front door quickly but quietly, he took one last glance back at his own personal hell before walking out the door and into the night.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, at a school named Hogwarts, all the owls left with their letters, among those owls there was one holding a letter addressed to a Shade Floy and another addressed to Harry Potter. All the owls raced off, going to their respected future students.<p>

* * *

><p>When we come back to Shade, it's been three days since he left home, he was slowly headed towards London to hopefully find something there, he didn't know what but something was calling to him. He flinched slightly as he heard something cry out, but when he looked up, he realized that it was just a plain brown owl but it unnerved him, it was staring right back at him. Then he noticed that there was a letter attached to it's leg, he didn't know if this was right but he slowly raised his arm, holding it out to the owl. To his surprise, the owl hopped out of the tree and onto his arm, holding out a leg for him to take the letter. He gently took the letter before the owl flew off, leaving him to himself.<p>

As he opened the letter, he saw that his father's house address was on the front. He pealed open the letter that read,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
><em>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<em>  
><em>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Mr. Floy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The second page read,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
><em>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<em>  
><em>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<em>  
><em>4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<em>  
><em>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.<em>

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
><em>by Miranda Goshawk<em>

_A History of Magic_  
><em>by Bathilda Bagshot<em>

_Magical Theory_  
><em>by Adalbert Waffling<em>

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_  
><em>by Emeric Switch<em>

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
><em>by Phyllida Spore<em>

_Magical Drafts and Potions_  
><em>by Arsenius Jigger<em>

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
><em>by Newt Scamander<em>

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
><em>by Quentin Trimble<em>

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_  
><em>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<em>  
><em>1 set glass or crystal phials<em>  
><em>1 telescope<em>  
><em>1 set brass scales<em>  
><em>Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.<em>

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle_

Shade stood in the forest in shock, Hogwarts? What were they talking about? He looked back at the letter and realized that July 31 was in two days, where was he going to get an Owl? Or even get to the school in time? He slowly started to jog faster in the direction of London.

* * *

><p>Two days after getting the letter, Shade was camping out in an alleyway near an old pub called the Leaky Cauldron when he looked up slightly. He saw a tall man with black and greasy, shoulder length hair, black eyes, sallow or very pale skin long, a hooked nose, and he wore a scowl; he was wearing clothes that made him look like a bat when he drifted into the alleyway. It seemed like the man was looking for something or someone, that's when Shade realized that the response letter was due today before slowly climbing out of his hiding spot behind a pile of boxes.<p>

He climbed to his feet, his bag slung over his shoulder before turning to look at the surprised man's face, "h-hello..."

* * *

><p>Snape walked into an alleyway that was supposed to have this boy he had to educate, when he walked in to the alley, he was surprised to see a small boy that looked no older than seven stand up from behind a pile of boxes.<p>

He shook his head slightly before realizing that he needed to be careful around this child, "Hello, my name is Severus Snape and I am here to tell you about being a wizard," he said with the softest voice he could.

The child gasped softly and with a quivering voice said, "R-really? That letter was real?"

His voice contained so much hope yet also fear, it almost broke Severus' war hardened heart.

* * *

><p>Shade couldn't believe his ears, this man was here to tell him about his letter, was he mad at him for not sending an owl in response (which he didn't know how to use nor how to catch an owl)? He flinched and stepped back slightly, unsure about whether or not to trust the man in front of him as he moved. He listened as the man called Severus Snape told him about the wizarding world, slowly but surely, Shade started to relax around him and slowly started to trust him.<p>

* * *

><p>After they had talked for a good two hours, Severus stood up and said, "Alright, now I believe it's time to take you to get your things," he walked to the end of the alleyway, turning and looking back at Shade expectantly.<p>

Shade sprung up from his position on the floor to follow Severus, his bag bouncing gently against his back as he followed him into the old pub all the way to the back. Severus did a number of taps with a stick that he had on a brick wall before stepping back, Shade watched in awe and fascination as the wall shifted and moved like an animal to reveal a larger alley filled with shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Shade had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon and more.

Shade stood in shock until Severus brushed past him and went first into Gringotts to talk to a bank teller, Shade tottering and staggering to catch up to him. As they entered from Diagon Alley, a set of white stairs leads up to a set of burnished bronze doors. The doors are flanked by a goblin in a uniform of scarlet and gold, this is the entrance to Gringotts, and it leads into a small entrance hall and another set of doors, engraved on these silver doors are the words:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
><em>Of what awaits the sin of greed<em>  
><em>For those who take, but do not earn,<em>  
><em>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<em>  
><em>So if you seek beneath our floors<em>  
><em>A treasure that was never yours,<em>  
><em>Thief, you have been warned, beware<em>  
><em>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>

Through these doors, also flanked with goblins, is a vast marble hall long counters stretching along its length with doors leading off to the vault passageways with around a hundred goblins sitting at them. Shade stared at the goblins in awe, he was about to go up to one when Severus grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards a different goblin.

He stopped in front of the goblin and bowed slightly before talking, "Hello Bogrod, I am here to create a vault for Shade Floy."

Severus and Shade watched in shock as every single goblin froze when he said Shade's full name, "R-right this way please," Bogrod said with a look of shock before getting down from his chair and turned to walk towards the Director's office.

As they entered the office, Bogrod turned to the Director and said, "Sir, it's HIM."

The Director looked at Shade over his desk with a slight sneer until he saw his eyes, he gasped in shock before saying shakily, "O-oh, Lord Floy, how nice to see you Sir, what do you need today?"

Shade looked up at the goblin and said quietly, "W-what do you mean by Lord? I'm not a Lord," the goblin shook his head before turning to a parchment.

He revealed that not only was Shade a wizard but he was one of the ancient lines, a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin and a Draconic Prince of the Western Sea.

Shade sat in shock with Severus until Griphook, who was the Director, asked, "Would you like to get your inheritance now? A Draconic Prince can get his inheritance at the age of 11."

Shade looked over at Severus who still was trying to process everything that happened before turning back to Griphook, "W-will it hurt?"

Griphook smiled gently, which looked more like a grimace, before shaking his head, "No, all you will feel is a small pinch on your back and near your waist, over time you will be able to control your transforming. You can be a half/half form, a quarter form, a 3/4 form, and a full form," he said roughly.

Shade glanced over at Severus before nodding at Griphook who handed him a silver potion. Severus was snapped out of his trance and looked over at the potion before Shade drank it. Slowly he started to change, he grew dark green wings with specked scales of silver and black, he had the same design that started to grow on his cheeks. His nails started to sharpen into points that were a dark green which traveled up his arms with specks of silver and black, the same thing happened to his feet up to his knees, his feet started to change slightly in shape, they started to look more like raptor/dragon feet. His tail ripped through his pants, it was also a dark green with two tail fins on the end and the scales trailed up his spine, fading when it reached midback with patches of silver and black running along it. His hair grew longer to upperback length with green and white bleeding into stripes in his black hair and his eyes had specks of black along with the green specks in the molten silver.

He shivered slightly and when he looked down at his hands, he gasped in shock and awe, he slowly flexed which caused a chain reaction, his wings snapping into flying position. He relaxed his muscles and stared slightly as his tail slid in front of his feet, he giggled slightly as he waved it in front of his face, folding and unfolding his tail fins slightly before turning to look at Severus. He looked at Shade with awe and pride, Griphook at the same time, was teaching Shade how to control his transformation until all he had were very faint scales on his forearms, shins, and back.

"Come on Shade, we have to get your money before shopping," Severus said softly, snapping Shade out of his fascination with his scales.

Shade jumped out of the chair and stood in front of Griphook as he handed him two keys and two rings, the keys were on a ring while Griphook told Shade, "This ring is to let people know that you are the Dragon Prince, The other ring is the Lord ring for Slytherin, you must wear them at all times because they have protection charms weaved into the metal."

The Dragon Prince ring was a bright sliver band that had an emerald in the middle with small obsidian stones around it. The Slytherin ring was a black metal ring with an emerald in the middle, inside the emerald was the Slytherin family Crest with small diamonds around the stone. Shade put them on and tied the keys around his neck before delving into the Gringott Mines. As they entered the Mine Cart, Shade leaned slightly over the side as they sped faster down into the ground.

Finally they arrived at a high security vault, as they got out, Griphook said, "Lord Slytherin, you must place your hand directly on the door, for it to open," he gestured towards the door.

Shade glanced back at Severus before placing his hand on the door, he felt a sharp prick before pulling his hand back, the door opened slowly to reveal a large room filled with gold, silver, and bronze coins, scrolls, books, journals, portraits, and off to the side was a small garden filled with plants, old, new, rare, constant, everything Salazar ever had was inside this Vault.

Severus said gently, "You should grab some coins to shop with," after he said that, Griphook walked forward and handed Shade a gold card with a large G in the middle.

"This is linked straight to your vaults, you can just swipe this card and it will pay for your purchases, all it needs is a drop of blood to activate," he said gruffly before handing Shade a dagger.

Shade winced slightly as he pricked his finger, a drop of blood landing on the large G making the card glow before it stopped. Severus and Shade sat back in the cart before they were back on the surface, they left the bank before Severus said, "Alright Shade, it's time to buy your school supplies."

They walked down the street and entered Flourish and Blotts.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, what did you think? I'm sorry if Snape is a little OOC, it was intentional though because of what happens later in the story. See you in the next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 2: Diagon Alley for What am I?, This will be fun for me to write and fun for you to read, please read rate and review, thanks! I also don't own Harry Potter, if i did, i'd be dating Fred and George.**

_**Parseltongue**_

"talking"

Previously:

_They walked down the street and entered Flourish and Blotts._

* * *

><p>As they entered the building, Shade's eyes went wide with awe, he had never seen so many books in one place. He glanced back at Severus who gestured to the books, before he ransacked the store. He grabbed a basket and filled it with all of his school books, after putting those in the basket, he grabbed all the potions books from year 1-year 4 and some different history books. When he was done picking books, he went up to the counter to pay but accidentally bumped into someone, knocking both of them to the ground.<p>

"Watch where you're going!" said a small white blond boy arrogantly.

Shade flinched away from him before getting up, picking up his basket and walking back towards Severus after paying. When he walked up to him though, he saw two blond people standing next to Severus. One was a tall blond man with grey eyes and pale skin while the other was a shorter woman who was pale with blond hair and blue eyes. All three of them discreetly watched as Shade slowly walked up to Severus.

"Are you done getting your books?" he asked gently, surprising the blond pair.

Shade just nodded slightly, partially hiding behind Severus' leg.

The two blondes smiled at him slightly before the woman bend down, "Hello, my name is Narcissa, what is yours?"

Shade peeked from behind Severus' leg, looking at her from his position, "I-I'm Shade."

He quickly hid behind Severus' leg again, "As you can see, he doesn't like strangers much," Snape said gently.

Narcissa and the blond man nodded before a small white haired blur came up to them and almost tackled Severus. Shade quickly walked back from him and looked, he realized that it was the boy he ran into earlier.

"Sev! What are you doing here?" the white haired boy asked.

"I am actually here on school business," Severus replied, gesturing towards Shade.

Shade stood still, not knowing whether to run or not before Severus came back over to him, after seeing his distressed expression, and slowly reached his hand out for Shade to take. Shade hesitated before grasping it gently and looking down at the floor.

The white haired boy walked up slowly to Shade and smiled, holding out his hand slightly, "Hi, I'm Draco, sorry for bumping into you earlier."

Shade smiled shyly before taking his hand, shaking it slightly, "It's fine, nice to meet all of you."

The three adults were watching all of this with sadness, pity, and regret before Shade gently tugged on Severus' sleeve, "Could we get the rest of my supplies now?"

Severus nodded before turning his head towards the blond man, "Lucius, we will talk later, unless you would like to do the rest of your shopping with us?"

Lucius glanced over at Narcissa before nodding to Severus, "We will join you, that will give us time to talk and the boys time to bond."

Draco smiled and gently tugged on Shade's hand, dragging him gently towards Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Madam Malkin was a nice lady, if not a bit over-bearing, she startled Shade though when the tape measurer moved on it's own, measuring all over his body, a quill scratching away on a piece of paper what Shade thought was his measurements before the paper flew over to Madam Malkin. Draco's robes and clothes were already packed and ready to go.

"What would you like dear?" she asked.

"Umm... How about one school robe, two dark green robes, one dress robe, one midnight blue robe and two silver robes. I'd also like two black leather pants along with two blue jeans and one pair of white jeans; three silk shirts, one green another silver and one midnight blue; and finally, two silver and blue trainers and black dress shoes. Oh and a pair of protective gloves," Shade said softly.

She smiled and nodded, "Would you like them to resize when you grow so you don't have to buy new clothes?"

Shade nodded quickly, "Yes please."

She nodded and shooed them out of her shop, "Alright, they should be ready in an hour, see you then."

Draco and Shade looked at each other before grinning and running past Severus and Draco's parents towards the Apothecary. As they entered, Shade had a field day trying to buy every ingredient in the shop, he only stopped though when Severus told him that he could come back later to get more, also he scared the apothecary worker with all of his ingredients.

As they left, Shade glanced to his side but stopped and stared as he saw a beautiful snake in the Magical Menagerie shop.

He looked up and tugged on Severus' sleeve gently, "Could we go there please?"

Severus looked at the shop and nodded, teasingly he said, "Just don't go buying every animal in there alright?"

Shade blushed lightly and nodded before dragging Draco to the shop. Inside was...interesting to say the least, Shade walked swiftly to the window where he saw the snake. It was a 4 foot long black snake with a few midnight blue markings, one being a diamond on it's head, and jungle green eyes.

_**"Silly humans, they walk by and dare not notice what I am?"** _the snake in the window sneered.

_**"Well, you are a beautiful snake, it's a shame people don't see you,"** _Shade replied casually, not realizing that he spoke a different language.

_**"A** **speaker?"** _the snake looked up at him in interest.

_**"Umm...I don't know what that is but would you like to come with me?"** _Shade said, reaching out slightly to the snake.

_**"Yes, anything to get out of here Master," **_it replied, coiling around his arm and around his shoulders.

_**"By the way, my name's Shade, what's your name?"** _Shade asked as they approached the counter.

_**"My name is Kivuli Master,"** _he hissed back happily.

"Can I get this snake please?" Shade said to the worker, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Are you sure boy? We don't even know what type of snake it is to be honest," he said with a mumbled voice.

Shade looked at Kivuli and nodded, "Yes, I-"

He was cut off when something else started to hiss at him, **_"_****_Kivuli are you leaving me here too?"_**

**_"Nuru! You're still here?" _**Kivuli looked at one of the tanks which held a 4 foot long white snake with red eyes and light gray markings, one being a diamond on it's head.

**_"Yes I'm still here, I'm hurt that you forgot about me," _**the snake huffed, turning it's head slightly away from Kivuli.

**_"I'm sorry, Master, could we get Nuru out of here too?" _**he begged slightly.

**_"Alright but please don't cause me trouble at school, they might send me back to my father," _**Shade shivered slightly.

**_"I agree, now help me out of this tank please, I hate these things," _**Nuru said slightly disgusted.

Shade gently lifted Nuru out of her tank and walked back up to the man at the counter, "Sorry but I'll get these two please."

The worker just looked at him in shock before nodding and grabbing two bags of frozen dead mice, "Here's some food for them, good luck."

The worker gave the bags to Shade before he paid and walked back to Severus. After that, the two snakes hid in his shirt while he went with Draco, his parents, and Severus to the trunk shop to get both boys trunks.

Draco wandered around the shop with Shade before bumping into the shop keeper, "Can I help you?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, we'd like to get trunks."

The shop keeper nodded and lead them to the back of the shop where all the trunks with many compartments were, "Take your time."

Shade walked up to about three different ones until he found a sleek black one with silver clasps, it had a library, potions room, kitchen, living room, bedroom, bathroom (A/N: don't ask me how that works), and two miscellaneous compartments. He decided that he wanted this one and told the shop keeper that he wanted two heated flat rocks in one of the compartments and he wanted it ventilated so his snakes could breath and sleep there if they wished.

The shop keeper nodded and said, "I can also add enchantments to make it invisible, light weight, and it can shrink when you touch the handle three times if you wish."

Shade mulled this over for a bit before nodding, "Alright."

Draco picked his trunk and they both walked out of the store, one place left to go, Ollivander's. Draco lead his parents, Severus and Shade towards the shop, Shade growing more and more nervous as they reached it.

As they entered, they heard Ollivander's voice coming from somewhere, "Ah, young Draco and Shade, I remember when your mother came to get her wand, it was ivy with an eyelash of a Siren, 13 inches."

Shade gaped at the old man, "M-My mother was a Witch?"

"Yes, and a good one too, very powerful, had a knack for transfiguration and potions if i remember correctly, now I believe you need to get your wand, here try this one," he handed Shade a box.

Shade grabbed the wand and waved it slightly, several shelves came flying off the wall before Shade put the wand back as Ollivander said, "No, no definitely not."

Shade sat there and tried many different wands, long ones, small ones, black ones, red ones, white ones, it made no difference, the pile of boxes and wands just kept getting larger while the mess in Ollivander's shop got messier.

"Aren't you a tricky costumer, but don't worry, we will find it eventually," he said with an excited glint in his eye.

Shade sighed and nodded as Ollivander held out a thin blue box. Shade straightened up and tore the box open, feeling the connection of the wand instantly before pulling out a midnight black wand with an amethyst stone attached to the hilt, he waved it and green, silver and black sparks shot out as Ollivander smiled creepily.

"13 and 1/13 inches, ebony with a mercury and sulfur core and an amethyst stone, this is a special day. Ebony is visually very dynamic and the most famous of Dark woods, it's also the rarest. Interestingly, it also does very well in Protective Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ebony has ties to each of the four core elements, and thus all the secondary elements as well. It could be considered on of the best wands for the well-rounded Elemental Magic user, though perhaps less so for individuals who have a strong inclination to only one element. Since the wand is a little over 13 inches it means Death, the ending of a cycle, loss, conclusion, sadness, transition into a new state, psychological transformation, finishing up, regeneration, elemination of old patterns, being caught in the inescapable, good-byes deep change. The amethyst stone gives the wand an all-element boost where as the mercury core, it is the rarest core I have ever seen and with the sulfur this wand will be better with your fire and water elemental abilities than most, the amethyst stone helps with that though," he said.

Shade looked slightly confused but happy as his wand hummed slightly in time with his core. Draco had the same little problem when finding his wand though the pile wasn't as big as Shade's. Draco finally found his wand to be 10 inches, hawthorn with a unicorn hair core.

After they paid and left the shop, they went back to Madam Malkin's to pick up Shade's robes and clothes before going to Sugarplum's Sweets Shop for some candy.

As the boys ran off to get food, Narcissa and Lucius turned to Severus, "What has happened to that child Severus? When I reached for him he flinched like he thought I was going to hit him," Narcissa asked.

"I don't know Cissa but could you take him until the first week? I can't because I have to be at school before the start of term," he said with a sigh.

"We can take him, he's already become such fast friends with Draco so he could stay in his room, right dear?" she said, turning to Lucius who was deep in thought.

He nodded, "Yes, we can take him, don't worry Severus, he'll be fine with us."

Severus nodded and sighed yet he smiled gently as he saw Shade and Draco chasing each other with different colored Bertie Bott's Beans.

"Alright, Shade, could you please come here?" he asked.

Shade came over quickly and looked up at him, "Yes sir?"

"You have no need to call me sir, you can call me Severus until we get to school, but in private you can still call me that, alright?" he said.

"Alright... Do I have to go back to my father?" he asked, his eyes starting to fill with tears from the idea of going back to that hell.

Severus bend down and shook his head, "No, nothing like that, I was wondering if you'd like to go and live with Draco and his parents until school starts, how does that sound?"

Shade smiled slightly and nodded, "Sounds great."

"Well, now that that's all settled, I'm due back at the castle, I'll see you there in two weeks Shade," Severus said.

He said his goodbyes and apparated away, back to Hogwarts as Shade and Draco's family floo-ed away to Malfoy Manor.

**Author's Note: Hey, chapter two's up, woohoo! Anyway, sorry about not posting in forever, I've been busy thanksgiving weekend but I most-likely will be posting a little more frequently but with finals coming up I don't know how well that's going to work. SO, I'm starting to work on Chapter 7 for Guardians and Chapter 3 for this fic, see ya'll in the next chapter, it's 3 am so I'm going to bed, Night to all you beautiful people!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat

**Author's Note: Hey people, here's chapter 3, yay! Hogwarts! Anyway, I'm not going to put anymore disclaimers cause you get the point, I don't own Harry potter, seriously, otherwise I'd be a Dragon.**

_**Draconic**_

_**Parseltongue**_

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

><p>Two weeks had gone by while Shade was staying with the Malfoys and his snakes had already tried to eat the house elves. The time had come for the boys to go to Hogwarts, Shade made sure that his snakes, clothes, books, and potions stuff were put away in his trunk before walking down the hall to Draco's room.<p>

Knocking gently he asked, "Hey Draco, are you ready yet?"

"Not yet, tell Mother and Father that I will be down in a few moments ok?" he heard Draco's muffled reply.

"Alright," he said back before walking to the Living room where the family would be Flooing to the Platform.

"Draco said that he would be down shortly," Shade said as he turned to Narcissa.

She smiled and gently brushed his hair with her hand, "Alright, let's wait for Lucius and Draco then."

Shade and Narcissa sat down on one of the couches when Lucius and Draco fast walked into the lounge (A/N: because Malfoys NEEEEVVERRR run -_-).

"Well, let's get going, don't want to be late for the train," Narcissa said while getting up.

She threw the floo powder into the fire place and was whisked away. Draco, Lucius, and Shade did the same. Shade was thrown out of the fire place and he landed on his back, coughing as the Malfoys stepped out graciously.

"That's totally not fair," he whined softly while Narcissa and draco snickered quietly.

"Come along, the train will leave soon," She said with a smile.

Draco walked up to her and hugged her gently, "Goodbye Mother."

Shade stood off to the side, shifting from one foot to the other before Narcissa swept him up into a hug, "Come now Shade, you can always treat me like family, and we will do the same with you, alright?"

Shade nodded as he closed his eyes, leaning into the hug, _'So this is what it's like to have a mom.'_

Narcissa let him go and shooed both the boys onto the train, Lucius just looked on with a smile, "Go on now, I'll see both of you for the winter holiday alright? And send me lots of letters."

"We will mother!" Draco shouted back before dragging Shade onto the train to find a compartment to sit in.

They sat down and were suddenly joined by two burly large boys, "Ah, Crabbe, Goyle, this is my little brother Shade," Draco said, pulling Shade against his side as the two boys sat down.

"It's nice to meet you," Shade said before hiding his face in Draco's robes.

Draco smiled and leaned back against the cushion, _'I will protect him, I have to.'_

* * *

><p>The train ride was filled with laughs, treats from the trolley, and screams as Shade showed Crabbe and Goyle his snakes. Finally they pulled into the Hogwarts station. A large man, much larger than any adult Shade had ever seen, was shouting for the First Years to follow him. Draco grabbed Shade's hand and gently pulled him along the path towards the boats. They both got into a boat with two people Shade didn't know but Draco knew.<p>

"Hey Blaise, Theo, how are you? I didn't see you on the train," Draco said curiously.

"Oh, my mother didn't want to leave the house so I was late to the station, I had to floo to the Hogwarts Station," Blaise said with a shrug.

"Yea, my father sort of shoved me into the fire place before leaving me at the station, I didn't make it on to the train either so I flooed to this Station," Theo said softly.

" And who's this?" Blaise said with a slight sneer.

"He's my little brother, his name's Shade," Draco said a little protectively.

"I didn't know you had a little brother," Theo said a little confused.

"He's not related to me but uncle Sev told my parents to look after him, he's like a brother to me," Draco said a little annoyed but happy that his friends were ok with Shade.

The boats finally reached the shore with a small jolt and the Giant man, whose name is Hagrid apparently, lead them up some stairs and into a waiting hall as a very stern looking woman came out of the doors.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," Professor McGonagall said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair along with Shade trying to do the same.

"I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Shade was trying to hide behind Draco as people started to notice his hair and eyes. Draco sneered and glared at all of them, flaring out his robes to hide Shade behind him.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. They all shuffled in to the Great Hall in single-file line, the front started to gather into a group of children which were all standing in front of a stool with a dusty old hat on top of it. To their shock, the hat ripped slightly ans started to sing,

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
><em>But don't judge on what you see,<em>  
><em>I'll eat myself if you can find<em>  
><em>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
><em>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>  
><em>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<em>  
><em>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
><em>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>  
><em>So try me on and I will tell you<em>  
><em>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
><em>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>  
><em>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>  
><em>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
><em>Where they are just and loyal,<em>  
><em>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<em>  
><em>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
><em>if you've a ready mind,<em>  
><em>Where those of wit and learning,<em>  
><em>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
><em>You'll make your real friends,<em>  
><em>Those cunning folks use any means<em>  
><em>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
><em>And don't get in a flap!<em>  
><em>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>  
><em>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

Everyone clapped at the hat's song as Professor McGonagall gently held a list in one hand and the hat in another.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

She ran threw a few names, Hannah Abbot went to Hufflepuff and a few others went to Ravenclaw until, "Shade Floy," she stated loud and clear.

Severus straightened up slightly along with Dumbledore and some of the Ghosts while they watched the child walk up to the stool and put the hat on.

_'well well well, aren't you a special child,' _the hat said, startling Shade.

_'I'm not special, I'm just Shade, what's your name?' _he asked.

_'you are a peculiar child to ask that, no matter, my name is Stephen,' _the hat replied.

_'It's nice to meet you Stephen,' _Shade thought happily.

_'Hmm...right, you have lots of bravery, loyalty and a noble heart, yet you're a descendant of Salazar, this will be dificult,' _Stephen mumbled.

_'Why not just put me there then? In Slytherin?' _Shade asked curiously.

_'Why? Well, because...That's actually a good point, yes you will do well there, SLYTHERIN' _Stephen shouted to the Hall, startling Shade again.

Shade gently gave the hat back to Professor McGonagall before climbing off the stool and fast walking towards the Slytherin table. He sat down and tuned the rest of the sorting out but listened when Draco was sorted, he smiled and scooted down, allowing Draco to sit next to him.

"Now, I have a few start of term words to say before we dig in, Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak," Dumbledore smiled before waving his hands as the tables filled with food.

"Is he a bit odd?" Shade asked as he turned to Draco, slightly shocked by Dumbledore's 'speech'.

"Well, Father said so but this just solidified that theory," Draco said, shaking his head slightly as he filled his plate.

Shade shrugged before filling his plate and starting to eat, he jolted slightly as the Bloody Baron's arm went through his own slightly. As the feast ended, the prefects got up and lead the First Years to the Dorms. The Slytherins passed many staircases and went down into the dungeons, the first years walked up to a plain wall when all of a sudden the prefect said pureblood which opened the wall into the Common Room.

The first years looked around, there was three large black couches in front of the fireplace and four columns with large decorative snakes wrapped around them with their heads towards the ceiling. The floor was hard wood flooring with green rugs littered in front of the bookshelves on the walls. It had three round tables scattered around the room with chairs around it. There was also portraits on the walls of the past Slytherin house heads with Salazar Slytherin above the mantle.

Shade looked over and saw a dark green leather armchair in the corner with no one sitting in it, he fell in love with the chair the moment he saw it; yet the prefect lead all of them down the stairs into the boys dormitories (A/N: there are 2 dorms for the 8 boy students, same for the girls). When they walked in, Shade almost died when he looked around. There were four poster board beds with dark green curtains and black blankets with green lining. There was a large fountain in the middle of the room the size of a pool with a snake statue in the shape of an S. Off to the side was a large door but it was closed, Shade could only guess that it lead to the bathroom.

The prefect turned to them and pointed to different name plates on the bed frames, "These are your assigned beds, do not make a mess because you'll just be a burden on others, breakfast is at 8am, do not be late," he turned sharply and walked out the door with the other four Slytherin First Year Boys and all of the girls. Shade sighed before sitting on the bed, leaning back and passing out. The only other Slytherin boys in the room were Draco, Theo, and Blaise who all followed Shade's example and went to bed.

**Author's Note: Hey! Hope you liked chapter 3, next is a quick run through of Shade's months before Halloween and the winter holidays, please keep reading, reviewing, and rating, I'd love it if ya'll did that.**

**Draco: I seriously think you're mad.**

**Shade: oh come on~ you know you love me**

**Draco: *sighs* yes, but only as a sibling!**

**Shade: *grins* great! that means you can be paired with Tory**

**Draco: What?! NOOO! *is dragged over to Tory***

**Shade: Ok, now that that's done, see ya'll in the next chapter bye! *can hear Draco screaming in the background***


	4. Chapter 4: Potions and Flying

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's chapter 4, Hope you like it!**

_**Parseltongue**_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

><p>The next day as the boys woke up, Nuru and Kivuli slithered up into Shade's bed to remind him he had class, <em><strong>"Masster, get up, it'ss time for you to go eat."<strong>_

He groaned and rolled over, mumbling, _**"Go away you guyss, it's too early..."**_

They kept badgering him until he finally got up, _**"Ok, ok, you guyss are sso annoying."**_

_**"Well it'ss our job, we are your familiarss after all," **_Nuru replied sarcastically.

**_"Oh ha ha, very funny,"_** he said flatly, moving towards the bathrooms.

He opened the curtain to one as Nuru and Kivuli slid in, he turned on the water before slipping into his own shower.

He sighed as he leaned into the water but jumped slightly as Draco shouted, "What the hell?!"

He pulled back the curtain to see Draco staring at his snakes in the shower, "Sorry Draco, they wanted a shower."

"As long as they don't bite me it's fine, just warn me next time ok?" Draco asked before climbing into an unoccupied stall.

Shade nodded before finishing his shower and climbing out along with his snakes. He walked back to his trunk and pulled on his uniform, clasping his cloak on and sitting on his bed as he waited for the rest of the guys to finish.

He got off the bed when Draco came out saying, "Come on, let's go, I'm starving."

He laughed and walked with him out the door, Nuru and Kivuli safely under his shirt, "Ok, let's go."

They gathered their books and bags before walking out of the Common room into the hallway. They quickly made their way to the Great Hall and filled their plates as Blaise and Theo walked in.

They waved before going back to their food as Snape came around with their class schedules, "Here you go Mr. FLoy, don't lose it."

Shade grabbed it and looked at it, his eyes twinkled slightly as he saw what class they have, "Look Draco, we have Potions first!"

Draco nodded but groaned, "We do but it's with Griffindor."  
>"What's wrong with Griffindor?" Shade asked, munching on some eggs on toast.<p>

"Oh nothing, if you like idiots with the brain size of a squirrel," Draco snapped back as Blaise and Theo snickered.

Shade nodded but thought that was a little rude, "Alright well, I guess we should head to Potions."

He gathered up his stuff as Draco and the rest of the boys stuffed their breakfast into their mouths before running after him.

* * *

><p>He made it to the Potions classroom before everyone else so he decided to pull out Kivuli and Nuru, "<strong><em>Hey guys, I need you to be quiet when I'm in classes ok? It would look weird if my shirt started hissing."<em>**

**_"Oh alright... Can we at least eat the ones dressed in that god awful red and gold?" _**they asked hopefully.

**_"No, they're students and if you eat them, I won't be able to keep you now shush, I think people are coming," _**he replied before stuffing them back into his shirt.

Draco, Blaise, and Theo ran up to him and stood next to him as they waited for the rest of the class. They all pulled on their masks as the lions walked up, loud and rowdy.

"Oh well, if it isn't the snakes," one boy sneered from the lions group.

The Slytherins said nothing as Snape walked up and opened the door to start class. They all filed in and sat down, snakes on the left and lions on the right, an isle of desks in between them as Snape walked up to the front of the class.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few," He said this while looking at Draco and Shade who smile back at him, "Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

Draco and Shade raised their eyebrows as Snape looks at Harry who is writing this down, not paying attention, "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention."

Hermione nudged Harry in the ribs and he looks up startled at Snape.

"Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked.

Hermione's hand skyrocketed as Harry shrugs and Shade followed at a more sedated pace.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?" Snape asked again.

Hermione's hand shot up again as Harry replied, "I don't know, Sir."

Shade and Draco stared at him in shock, he didn't know that it's in a goat?

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" Snape asked again.

"I don't know, Sir," Harry replied again, grinding his teeth.

Snape sneered, "Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

Severus shook his head minutely before turning and looking at Shade, "Mr. Floy, can you answer those questions correctly?"

"Well Professor, if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood you would get the most powerful sleeping draught known as the Draught of the Living Dead. In answer to the second question, you would find a Bezoar in the stomach of a goat and finally, there is no difference between Monkswood and Wolfbane because they are the same plant, also known as Aconite and used in a Potion called Wolfsbane which allows a werewolf to keep his mind during the full moon," Shade answered.

"Correct, ten points to Slytherin and another five for your added knowledge," Snape said before tapping the chalk board behind him.

Shade smiled but cringed slightly as the lions turned and growled at him, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and Draco and Shade were sitting down, Shade was teaching him how to use the levitation spell that they learned today.<p>

"Oh come on Draco, it's really easy, you're just not saying it right," Shade said as Draco groaned and leaned against the desk.

"Well, how do you do it?" he asked with a slight pout.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Shade said as he pointed his wand at his cup which started floating in the air.

Draco groaned and thumped his head on the table as Shade gently pat him on the back.

They both jumped as a loud explosion came from the lion table, "Can they ever be quiet?"

"I have no idea Shade. Oh, here comes Odus, Father must have sent us something," Draco replied, holding his arm out for his eagle owl.

Draco pulled off the newspaper and the care package before letting the owl fly away.

Shade opened the package as Draco read the paper, he ate a chocolate frog as he asked, "What's it say?"

"Someone broke into Gringotts, apparently the vault was opened earlier that day too," Draco said, flipping through the pages.

"Oh..." he searched in the package and found a bag of live mice for his snakes.

"Eww, how do you handle feeding them?" Draco asked, staring at the bag.

"Well, I just let the mice loose and they chase them, that way they get exercise and they get dinner," he replied with a shrug.

Draco looked at him with a pale face, "You let them loose in our room?"

Shade nodded and laughed as Draco almost fainted.

"Well, look on the bright side, we have flying Lessons later today," Shade pointed out, holding up his schedule.

"Yea, but it's with the Lions," Draco also pointed out.

They sighed before getting up and walking out to the Library, waiting for the flying lessons to start.

* * *

><p>The students are outside, Gryffindor and Slytherin, who are lined up in two rows with brooms by their sides. The teacher, Madam Hooch, comes down the line. She has short hair and hawk yellow eyes.<p>

"Good afternoon, class," Madam Hooch said sharply.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch," the class replied.

"Good afternoon, Amanda, good afternoon," she says before addressing the class, "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!"

"Up!" the class shouts.

Harry's broom flew into his hand, "Whoa."

Hermione stared at him as the class continued to say up.

"Up!" Draco said as the broomstick flew up into his hand and Draco grinned smugly at Shade.

Shade just glared at him flatly before shouting, "Up," and smiling back at him with the broom in his hand.

"With feeling!" Hooch said passionately.

"Up. Up. Up. Up," Hermione said as her broom rolled around on the grass.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end," Hooch said as the class mounted their brooms.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2...tweet!" she blew her whistle sharply.

Neville immediately lifted off, looking quite frightened, "Oh..."

"Mr. Longbottom," Hooch said sternly.

"Neville, what are you doing?" a girl asked.

"We're not supposed to take off, yet," a boy said to him.

Neville began to soar away as Madam Hooch tried to stop him, "M-M-Mr. Longbottom Mr. Longbottom!"

"Help!" Neville shouted.

"Come back down this instant!" Madam Hooch yelled.

He soared through the sky and hit a wall, conking along it and then swooping off, all the while, screaming. He began to zoom back towards the group of students. Hooch held out her wand to stop him.

"Help!" Neville shouted.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch yelled as Neville approached.

The students scattered and Hooch dove out of the way. Neville went through the scatter and up a tower.

"Ahhhh! Whoa! Ahhh!" he screamed as he zoomed past a statue of a man with a sharp spear.

Neville's cloak caught on the spear and flipped him off the broom, he hung there as the class circled under him.

"Oh. Ah...help!" he wavered, then the cloak ripped, and he fell, catching on a torch, but then slipping out and falling to the ground, "Ahh!"

"Everyone out of the way!" Hooch shouted as she ran through the group, and they scatter, "Come on, get up."

"Is he alright?" a girl asked.

"Owowowow," Neville winced, looking at his wrist.

Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get," Hooch said, picking him off of the ground as Draco reached down and grabbed Neville's Remembrall, which had fallen.

Hooch begins to lead Neville away with her, "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch."

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse," Draco laughed.

"Draco, give it to me," Shade said, holding his hand out for the Remembrall.

"No Shade, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find," Draco hopped on his broom and soared around group, then through, "How 'bout up on the roof?" he soared off and hovered high in the sky.

Shade sighed, "Oh great," he shouted, "Draco! Don't make me come up there and get it from you!"

"Is that so? I'd like to see you try," Draco taunted teasingly.

Shade smiled at him before mounting his broom but was stopped by a frizzy haired girl, "No! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly."

He looked at her like she was crazy, "Yes I do," before flying off and coming face-to-face with his brother.

"Hey, want to go through the seeker routes like at home?" Draco asked, tossing the Remembrall up in his hand.

"Sure," Shade replied, his eyes trained on the Remembrall, "Stunts too?"

"Why not?" Draco smirked before tossing the Remembrall in the air as Shade followed it with his eyes.

He waited a few more seconds before diving down towards the ground, quickly gaining speed before pulling up at the last second and catching the Remembrall, "Yea!"

Draco laughed before joining him as they both did a few more heart stopping stunts but they stopped as Snape came out of the Castle.

"What is going on?" he asked with a glare.

Shade and Draco quickly landed and dismounted their brooms as the class circled around them, "W-Well, we were just practicing-"

"Save it, both of you come with me," he said before walking away, leaving Draco and Shade to catch up with him.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, what's up? how's this chapter and is anyone reading these? anyone? No? ok... Anyway! Sorry for the long delay but... I have nothing really, see ya'll in the next chapter, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lions and Halloween

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's chapter 5, hope you like it and please take the Poll on my profile for Guardians!**

_**Parseltongue**_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

><p>Shade paled as Severus lead them to his office, "Sit."<p>

They sat down in front of his desk as he sat down and asked, "Now, what were you two thinking?"

"Well, one of the lions dropped his Remembrall and Draco decided to play with it," Shade replied.

"It looked like a snitch so we decided to go through our routes since we already had brooms," Draco said, finishing Shade's explanation.

Severus stared at them for a solid minute, making them shift slightly in their seats, before sighing, "Alright, just don't do that again. You both may be talented but you could get hurt."

They both nodded, "We won't."

"Alright, now get out of here you two," Snape said with a small smile as they both rushed out of the office with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since Shade had arrived at Hogwarts and he was already at the top of his classes with a lion who's name was Hermione Granger in second, and Draco in third. He had learned all spells up to fourth year and had started parsel magic when he found a book in a small corner of the Common Room library which no one went to. Turns out that the book had been written in Parsel by Salazar Slytherin himself and it taught all spells in parsel both light, dark, and grey magic. It also taught parsel runes but Shade decided to try it after he got a hang of writing in Parsel since he didn't want to blow himself up just because he couldn't write it correctly. He had also started learning all of the pureblood rituals and mannerisms because the Malfoys were hosting a Yule party near the Winter Solstice, he had learned Occlumency along with his Parsel magic so that it would be easier to remember all of it with out studying.<p>

He was walking down the hallway towards the Great Hall when three older lions cornered him near a wall.

"C-Can I help you?" he asked, slightly scared as he remembered that he left Nuru and Kivuli in the Dorm.

"Yes, we don't like your attitude kid," one of them said, advancing on him.

"Come on man, he's just a kid, let's leave him alone," another sighed, glancing down the hall.

"No, we decided that we'd get one alone remember?" the first one, that Shade thought to be the leader, said.

As they argued, Shade slowly started to slip down the hallway but started to run as the third guy noticed and shouted, "Get him!"

He ran faster and hung a left down another corridor, stopping as he came face to face with a wall. He nervously looked behind him and leaned his back against the wall, not expecting it to open up. He shouted as he fell backwards, sliding down a long slide into a slimy old hallway.

He got up and wiped his clothes before looking up, "Oh great... Where am I?"

He started walking down the hallway until it opened up into a large room, larger than the Great Hall. It had two large pools on each side of the room with a large stone walkway in between them. Coming out of the water were large stone snake heads and at the wall furthest from him was a large stone head that looked like Salazar Slytherin's head.

"Woah..." he walked closer to the statue of the Slytherin Lord, "Now that's detailed... Hmm... I wonder if this would work, **_Open please?"_**

He waited but sighed and turned around when nothing happened. He stopped and turned back around when he heard stone sliding on stone only to see that the mouth of the statue opened.

He gaped as a gargantuan snake slid out and looked down at him, **_"Who are you and why have you disturbed my slumber?"_**

**_"I am sorry, I didn't mean to but I am lost... If you wouldn't mind, could you please show me the way out?" _**he replied, more scared than he was when he was faced with the lions.

**_"Hmm... Very well, you intrigue me human, let us go," _**it said, bending down to let him onto it's head.

**_"So, what's your name?" _**he asked as he climbed on.

**_"I do not remember it nor have I had one," _**it replied slightly sheepish as it slowly slithered down the tunnels.

**_"Well, would you mind if I named you?" _**he asked, leaning on it's head.

**_"No, I wouldn't mind, what do you have in mind child?" _**it asked in interest.

**_"Well, first thing's first, what are you exactly?" _**he asked, genuinely curious.

**_"Well, I come from a very rare and very noble species called the Basilisk, we are very far and few between and I am the Queen,"_** she replied, lifting her head a little in pride.

**_"Hmm... Since you are a Queen, how about Raena?" _**he asked.

**_"Raena... I like it. Here it is, the exit... May I know your name youngling?" _**she asked as she neared the exit, letting him off of her head reluctantly.

**_"My name is Shade Floy, goodby Raena, see you tomorrow!" _**he shouted back to her as he ran up the steps.

He ran all the way up to the top and into the Slytherin hallway, to his surprise. He walked quickly back down the hall, a smile on his face all the way to dinner.

* * *

><p>Shade jumped on Draco's bed, "Come on, get up, it's All Hallow's Eve!"<p>

"Urgh, Shade stop, let me sleep..." came Draco's muffled reply, his pillow over his face.

"Oh fine, I guess you don't want any chocolate~" Shade sang as he got off of Draco's bed.

"Wait! Ok, I'm up, just let me get dressed," Draco said as he fell out of his bed.

Shade laughed again as he sat back on his bed. He was wearing a midnight blue long-sleeved shirt with black leather pants and his blue trainers on, over his clothes he wore a dark green cloak. He had his hair pulled back to the nape of his neck and his snakes curled around his arms under his cloak.

"Hurry up Draco or I will leave you here!" he shouted into the bathroom.

"Just give me a second Shade, I need to gel my hair," Draco whined back, gel in his hand as he leaned against the doorway.

"Oh no, you look great with out your hair gel-ed though," Shade replied, looking back at him.

Draco sighed before flicking the gel off of his hand, "Fine, but only for today, got it?" he was wearing dark blue jeans with a dark grey turtleneck sweater and black Basilisk leather boots.

"Yay! Thanks Dray," Shade smiled before bouncing out of the room.

"Oh dear... I really hope no one gives him sugar yet," Draco groaned before running after him, "Shade, wait!"

* * *

><p>That night, Shade and Draco were in the Great Hall eating dinner with Theo and Blaise when Professor Quirrell came flying into the room, screaming.<p>

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!" he stopped and there was utter silence, "Thought you ought to know," he finished before falling over in a dead faint.

The room was silent, and then everyone freaked, screaming and running. The Slytherin's though, stayed perfectly still but were dismayed since their dorms were in the Dungeons.

"SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE!" Dumbledore shouted as everyone stopped, "Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Snape looked aghast, and he disappeared through a doorway as the Slytherin Prefects told all the students to stay in the Great Hall.

**_"Master, what was with all the screaming? I wanted to bite someone," _**Kivuli groaned, slipping his head out of Shade's sleeve.

**_"Hush Kivuli, I don't want to get caught talking with you, they might think differently of me if they find out that I can speak parseltongue," _**Shade replied, trying to push him back into his sleeve without anyone knowing.

**_"But Master, doesn't everyone already know? The small blond human knows," _**Nuru whined, looking up at him.

**_"I know Nuru but still, he's like my brother, it's the rest of the house that I'm scared to tell..." _**Shade sighed, giving up on pushing them back into his sleeves.

**_"Well, looks like they know," _**Kivuli grumbled, gesturing towards the house.

**_"What?" _**Shade asked as he looked up only to see the entire house staring at him in shock.

"Oh... That's what you meant..." he said before slipping behind Draco nervously.

"Shade, h-how..." Gemma Farley asked, the prefect of their house.

"Well... I'm a descendant of Salazar Slytherin," he replied from behind Draco who was shielding him from the rest of the house, a warning expression on his face for anyone who got near them.

"Hey, it's ok, we are your house and we won't hurt you, right?" Gemma declared, glaring at everyone in her line of sight.

He looked at her before stepping forward, Kivuli and Nuru sitting up on his arms, hissing at everyone in sight.

They all stepped back as Shade snorted, **_"Stop it you guys, I think they get the point."_**

**_"Oh come on Master, let me bite just one of them, please?" _**Nuru begged.

**_"NO Nuru, you and Kivuli can't bite anyone and if you do, you will be taken from me," _**Shade explained tiredly.

**_"Nuru, listen to our Master, we won't attack anyone, right Nuru?" _**Kivuli replied sternly.

**_"Urgh, fine..." _**Nuru pouted.

**_"Thank you," _**Shade said, looking up at the roof with a sigh.

"Having problems Shade?" Draco asked with a snigger.

"Oh shove off," he replied, gently shoving Draco's shoulder as the rest of the house laughed quietly.

They slept in the Great Hall for the night before returning to the Dorms the next day, thanking the stars that it was a weekend.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I won't be putting anymore AN's at the beginning at the chapters cause I only put them in when I'm done writing. Any who, here's chapter 5, hope you liked it, see ya'll in the next chapter, bye!**


End file.
